Various types of verbally interactive toys are known in the art. Generally speaking, these toys may be divided into two categories, computer games and stand-alone toys. The stand-alone toys, which typically have electronic circuitry embedded therein, normally provide a relatively low level of speech recognition and a very limited vocabulary, which often lead to child boredom and frustration during play.
Computer games enjoy the benefit of substantial computing power and thus can provide a high level of speech recognition and user satisfaction. They are characterized by being virtual in their non-verbal dimensions and thus lack the capacity of bonding with children.
The following patents are believed to represent the state of the art in verbally interactive toys:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,184 to Haugerud describes a computer controlled educational toy, the construction of which teaches the user computer terminology and programming and robotic technology. Haugerud describes computer control of a toy via a wired connection, wherein the user of the computer typically writes a simple program to control movement of a robot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,602 to Rose describes a talking doll responsive to an external signal, in which the doll has a vocabulary stored in digital data in a memory which may be accessed to cause a speech synthesizer in the doll to simulate speech.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,878 to Lang describes an animated character system with real-time control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,803 to Lang describes an animated character system with real-time control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,615 to Aldava et al. describes an interrelational audio kinetic entertainment system in which movable and audible toys and other animated devices spaced apart from a television screen are provided with program synchronized audio and control data to interact with the program viewer in relationship to the television program.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,920 to Collier describes a radio controlled toy vehicle which generates realistic sound effects on board the vehicle. Communications with a remote computer allows an operator to modify and add new sound effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,480 to Hikawa describes a toy acting in response to a MIDI signal, wherein an instrument-playing toy performs simulated instrument playing movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,273 to Lang describes a system for remotely controlling an animated character. The system uses radio signals to transfer audio, video and other control signals to the animated character to provide speech, hearing vision and movement in real-time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,493 describes a system for a housing for a vertical dual keyboard MIDI wireless controller for accordionists. The system may be used with either a conventional MIDI cable connection or by a wireless MIDI transmission system.
German Patent DE 3009-040 to Neuhierl describes a device for adding the capability to transmit sound from a remote control to a controlled model vehicle. The sound is generated by means of a microphone or a tape recorder and transmitted to the controlled model vehicle by means of radio communications. The model vehicle is equipped with a speaker that emits the received sounds.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.